


Forgot

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian pov, sometime before fully waking up the morning after the first time. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot

I forgot to say “fucking.”

Meant to say, “I love _fucking_ you.” Yeah.

Shouldn’t even have said that, but… shit… I really did.

The kid was surprising. So innocent, talking video games and Cheerios. So _not_ innocent, the way he draped himself against that streetlamp, then me. Kissed me like he’d waited his whole life for it.

Maybe it’s just because I haven’t taken a virgin in a while. He was _so_ tight. Tasted so sweet. So fucking willing, no matter how scared. Made me feel what he felt. Justin...

Fuck, how high was I?

Better forget his name again.


End file.
